random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Physical Debate/Impa
Impa is a brand new playable character in Super Smash Bros. Physical Debate representing the Zelda series. She has an appearance based off Skyward Sword and Hyrule Warriors, and attacks look so too. She is actually a replacement for Sheik in this installment, with a very similar moveset. Standard Moves *'Neutral Attack: Ninja Jab '- Sweeps her right hand left then right, then repeatedly jabs with her arm straight and with her fingers sticking out. *'Forward Tilt: Quick Kick '- Kicks her leg in an arc. Its high speed and low knockback allows good combo ability, being able to do it repeatedly or follow up with another attack. Possibly one of Impa's best combo starter. *'Up Tilt: Acrobat Flex '- Impa raises her right leg above her and slams it down. A two-hit move; the second hit can KO at very high percentages *'Down Tilt: Down Spin '- Impa does a quick spin kicking the ground with her leg. Has low vertical knockback, being a pretty good combo move. *'Dash Attack: Dash Punch '- Throws her arms forward and forcefully separates her hands. A good surprise attack. *'Forward Smash: Double Kick '- Sheik kicks in front of her twice, trapping the enemy in the first kick at low percentages and knocks them back with the second kick. *'Up Smash: Acrobatic Flex '- Sheik raises her arms above her head holding them together and forcefully separates them to the left and right sides of her body. Powerful knockback when sweetspotted, but less powerful when sourspotted. *'Down Smash: Spin Kick '- Sheik spins her body on the ground sticking her legs out. *'Neutral Aerial: Air Maneuver '- Impa kicks forward with her leg. Can KO opponents offstage at high percentages. *'Forward Aerial: Forward Claw '- Impa claws in front of her with her left hand. *'Back Aerial: Reverse Kick '- Impa kicks backward with her right leg. *'Down Aerial: Screwdriver Kick '- Impa does a quick downwards kick. *'Grab: Ninja Grab '- Impa hits the enemy with her left elbow. Special Moves *'Neutral B: Needle Storm' - When the special button is pressed, Impa will throw a slim, almost-invisible needle to attack. They can either travel straight or at an angle, and can be charged up to throw more. *'Side B: Burst Grenade' - When used, Impa pulls out her chain, which has a small grenade on the end of it. When the button is released, Impa pulls the pin on the grenade, causing it to explode. When the grenade explodes, it has a vortex effect that pulls in nearby opponents before the actual explosion occurs. *'Down B: Bouncing FIsh' - A move similar to Zero Suit Samus's Flip Jump, the move involves Sheik leaping forwards with a kick. *'Up B: Vanish' - A move that involves her throwing a Deku Nut and vanishing into thin air. She teleports into the air and does a quick uppercut when she reappears. *'Final Smash: Katana K.O.' - Similar to Meta Knight's Galaxia Darkness, Impa pulls out a katana and vanishes, reappearing seconds later and pummeling absolutely anyone near her with her katanas, instantly K.O.ing them. Animations *Entrance - Teleports onto the scene and takes off a cloak, revealing herself. *Taunts **Pulls out her katanas and admires them for a few seconds. **Goes in a cliche kung fu pose and goes back. **Inspects both directions near her. *Winning Animations **Charges in with her swords and charges at the screen until she stops, onto her knees. **Appears in with her deku nuts and turns to look at the player. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Impa